Eckstein
by lelyka-lm
Summary: Snape wird von seiner Vergangenheit heimgesucht...auf eine Weise, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Entkommt er? Darkfic


Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören JKR und das Lied Oomph  
  
Inhalt: Severus wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt  
  
Tief atmend richtet sich Severus auf und schaut sich um. Wo ist die Gestalt hin? Von Hogwarts ist er ihr gefolgt, bis hier her. Sein Blick streift über die dunklen Wiesen. Der Mond kommt hinter den Wolken hervor und schnell schaut er sich um. Da, am Eingang zum Friedhof. Er rennt los, rennt auf das Tor zu. Auf dem Friedhof bleibt er stehen. Wieder schaut er sich um. Wieder ist die Gestalt verschwunden. Er muss seinen Atem unter Kontrolle bekommen, damit er nach einem Geräusch hören kann. Er konzentriert sich auf die Atmung, dann hört er in die leise Nacht und blickt sich um. Gespenstisch ruhig ist es auf dem Friedhof. Das fahle Mondlicht beleuchtet die Gräber blas und die Figuren auf den Grabsteinen werfen gespenstische Schatten. Da, ein Geräusch, eine Stimme. Er eilt der Stimme nach, einer Kinderstimme! Sie führt ihn mitten auf den Friedhof, dann ist sie weg.  
  
„Eckstein Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein!"  
  
Severus dreht sich, eindeutig kam das von hinter ihm. Doch er kann niemanden sehen. Er macht ein paar Schritte in die Richtung...  
  
„Eckstein Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein!"  
  
Da, wieder! Wieder diese Kinderstimmen hinter seinem Rücken. Hastig dreht er sich um, doch er kann niemanden sehen. Eine Gestalt huscht an einem der Grabsteine vorbei. Das war sie, die Frau, die er aus Hogwarts verfolgt hat. Er will auf sie zu laufen, doch hinter ihm hört er Kinder lachen. Ein kleines Mädchen schaut ihn an, dann verschwindet es hinter einem Grabstein.  
  
„Wieder lieg ich auf der Lauer Denn wir spielen unser Spiel!"  
  
Ein kleiner Junge ist aus dem Schatten eines großen Grabes getreten. „Was? Was sagst du da?"Severus schaut ihn an, doch er läuft zurück in den Schatten.  
  
„Wieder wart ich an der Mauer Wieder steh ich kurz vorm Ziel!"  
  
Das Kleine Mädchen steht hinter ihm. „Was soll das? Sofort aufhören!"ruft er erbost, doch das Mädchen dreht sich weg und verschwindet in der Dunkelheit.  
  
„Und ich höre deinen Atem Und ich rieche deine Angst!"  
  
Kinderstimmen tönen ihm entgegen. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkommt ihn. Seine Nackenhaare richten sich auf. Angst? Nein, er hat keine Angst. „Schluss mit dem Unsinn! Kommt sofort raus!"ruft er erneut. Da, die vermummte Frau tritt aus dem Schatten.  
  
„Und ich kann nicht länger warten Denn ich weiss was du verlangst!"  
  
Sie hat nur geflüstert, doch ihre Stimme schreit in seinem Kopf, dass er sich die Ohren zuhalten muss. „Nein, hört auf!"schreit er und sinkt auf die Knie, der Schmerz in seinem Kopf wird immer größer.  
  
„Eckstein Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein, Eckstein Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein!"  
  
im Chor hört er den Reim immer und immer wieder von den Kinderstimmen. Sie sind überall, um ihn herum, links, rechts vor ihm, doch er kann sie nicht sehen. Angst befällt ihn. Er will gehen, doch er kann nicht eine starke Macht hält ihn fest.  
  
Als Severus sich umschaut, sieht er immer mehr vermummte Gestalten auf sich zukommen. Ein älterer Mann schaut ihn an.  
  
„Ständig ruf ich deinen Namen!"  
  
„Ständig such ich dein Gesicht!"  
  
Eine junge Frau mit einem Kind auf dem Arm schaut ihn an.  
  
„Wenn ich dich dann endlich habe!"  
  
Ein Mann tritt hervor.  
  
„Spielen wir Wahrheit oder Pflicht!"  
  
Das kleine Mädchen schaut ihn an. Ihr Gesicht ist blas, die dunklen Augen starren ihn an, es schmerzt, ihren Blick auszuhalten.  
  
„Was wollt ihr von mir? Wer seid ihr?"Severus Herzschlag hat sich erhöht. Er blickt sich um, immer mehr Gestalten tauchen auf und nähern sich ihm langsam.  
  
„Eckstein Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein! Eckstein Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein!"  
  
lachen die Kinder und laufen zwischen den Erwachsen durch, um ihn herum.  
  
„Hört auf, was soll das?"Er tritt auf eine der Gestalten zu und will sie weg drücken, doch er fasst durch sie durch. Erschrocken schaut er sie an, sie ist ein Geist. Er läuft zu einer anderen, doch auch sie ist nur ein Geist, es sind alles Geister. Nervös blickt er von einem zum anderen. „Was wollt ihr? Was soll das? Was habe ich euch getan?"ruft er und läuft im Kreis auf und ab, den sie um ihn gebildet haben.  
  
„Augen auf ich komme!"  
  
ruft eine Stimme hinter ihm. Erschrocken dreht er sich um.  
  
„Aufgepasst ich komme!"  
  
hört er eine andere Stimme hinter ihm. Die Angst steigt in ihm auf. „Schluss damit! Geht mir aus dem Weg!"schreit er, doch sie bewegen sich nicht.  
  
„Versteck dich!"  
  
Erschrocken dreht er sich um. Er sieht, die Frauengestalt hinter der Gruppe. „He, wer bist du? Was soll das hier?"  
  
„Zeig dich nicht!"  
  
„Nein, wer bist du? Was machst du hier?"  
  
„Augen auf ich komme!" „Zeig dich nicht!"  
  
Das Murmeln hat aufgehört. Starr blicken alle Gestalten auf ihn. Die Kinder sind stehen geblieben und haben aufgehört zu lachen. Die Frauengestalt tritt nach vorn. „Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr von mir?" seine Stimme hat an Kraft verloren und Angstschweiß liegt auf seiner Stirn. „Schau uns doch an, erkennst du uns nicht?"die Frau hat ihre Arme ausgesteckt und deutet auf all die Gestalten, die ihn ansehen. Severus blickt sich um. Alle Gesichter sind bleich, fahl, nur etwas vom Mond erhellt. Die dunklen Augen starren ihn an, aber er kann sich nicht erinnern, sie je gesehen zu haben. „Nein!"stottert er. „Du hast uns getötet! Du hast uns alle umgebracht, Todesser!"schreit sie, die sanfte ruhige Stimme ist verschwunden und der schrille Schrei setzt sich in seinem Kopf fest. Er muss sich die Ohren zuhalten.  
  
„Wir wollen Rache!"ruft die Menge.  
  
„Rache, Rache!"leise und immer lauter werdend tönen die Stimmen in seinem Kopf.  
  
„Nein, ich bin nicht mehr so, ich habe mich verändert, ich bin kein Todesser mehr!"ruft er aus. „Lasst mich, bitte!"schreit er. Er sinkt auf die Knie, die Hände fest auf die Ohren gepresst. Langsam nähern sich die Gestalten.  
  
„Rache, Rache!"  
  
Sie strecken die Hände nach ihm aus. „Nein!"schreit er auf. Er spürt, wie eine Eiseskälte ihn befällt. Wie sein Herz aussetzt, wie seine Lunge nicht mehr in der Lage ist zu atmen.  
  
„Eins zwei drei vier Eckstein, alles muss versteckt sein! Eckstein Eckstein, alles muss versteckt sein, Eckstein Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein!"  
  
Severus liegt auf dem Boden. Er hört die Stimmen in seinem Kopf, die immer leiser werden. „Rache!"tönt es ein letztes mal in seinem Kopf, dann fällt sein Kopf zur Seite, mit offenen Augen starrt er zu einem der Gräber, er sieht, wie das kleine Mädchen ein letztes mal zu ihm blickt, bevor sie sich auflöst. Alles um ihn wird schwarz.........  
  
Ende  
  
Das Lied von Oomph, Augen auf hat mich zu dieser kleinen Geschichte angeregt. Hier der komplette Text, falls ihr ihn nicht kennt. Das war mein erster Versuch und ich freue mich über euer Feedback! (Bitte seid nicht so streng mit mir!)  
  
Lelyka  
  
Songtext: Oomph - Augen auf  
  
eckstein eckstein alles muss versteckt sein eckstein eckstein alles muss versteckt sein  
  
wieder lieg ich auf der lauer denn wir spielen unser spiel wieder wart ich an der mauer wieder steh ich kurz vorm ziel und ich höre deinen atem und ich rieche deine angst ich kann nicht mehr länger warten denn ich weiss was du verlangst  
  
eckstein eckstein alles muss versteckt sein eckstein eckstein alles muss versteckt sein  
  
eins... zwei... drei... vier... fünf,sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn  
  
augen auf ich komme! augen auf ich komme! augen auf ich komme! aufgepasst ich komme! zeig dich nicht  
  
ständig ruf ich deinen namen ständig such ich dein gesicht wenn ich dich dann endlich habe spielen wir wahrheit oder pflicht  
  
eckstein eckstein alles muss versteckt sein eckstein eckstein alles muss versteckt sein  
  
eins... zwei... drei... vier... fünf,sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn  
  
augen auf ich komme! augen auf ich komme! augen auf ich komme! aufgepasst ich komme! zeig dich nicht  
  
versteck dich! augen auf ich komme! versteck dich! augen auf ich komme! versteck dich! aufgepasst ich komme! yeah!!! zeig dich nicht  
  
eins, zwei, drei, vier eckstein alles muss versteckt sein  
  
eckstein eckstein alles muss versteckt sein eckstein eckstein alles muss versteckt sein  
  
augen auf ich...... komme!!! augen auf ich komme! augen auf ich komme! aufgepasst ich komme! zeig dich nicht  
  
versteck dich! augen auf ich komme! versteck dich! augen auf ich komme! versteck dich! aufgepasst ich komme! yeah!!! zeig dich nicht 


End file.
